DOMADOR DE DRAGONES
by fiona garay
Summary: Charlie Weasley, se definía así mismo como un hombre práctico, sabía lo que gustaba de la vida y lo que no.pero algo lo desconcertaba .El motivo era: francés, rubia, bellísima y era su cuñada Fleur Delacour.


**QUERIDOS AMIGOS ESTA HISTORIA RESPONDE A UN DESAFIO PPC ,SI ALGUIEN TODAVIA NO LAS CONOCEN SON MIS CHICAS PETER PAN CLUB , ESTAS CHICAS SON COMO OTRAS COSAS EN MI VIDA INDISPENSABLES ...**

**POR QUE SOMOS DEL CLUB NUNCA JAMAS... ESTAN ALLI JOS BLACK QUE ES OTRA EXCELENTE ESCRITORA DE FICS ,ELLA ME LAS PRESENTO , ESTA EN MI CORAZON TILDITA QUE ES COMPLICE A MORIR BETA READER DE MIS LOCURAS,ESTA ARENA BLACK QUE DIO VIDA A MI CHARLIE QUE ME PUSO A SOÑAR...**

**ESTOY EN MI BLOG (direccion en mi perfil) , DONDE DELIRO,Y COMPARTO**

**MUSICALIZO ESTE ESPACIO CARLA BRUNI Y SU CANCION QUELQU´N MA DIT...ESCUCHENLA ESTA BUENA **

**DEDICADO ESPECIALMENTE A FERU,O LA ABOGADA POCO SERIA, MI KARIX BELLOTA (LINDA GRACIAS !) Y A EMBER ,LA PRINCESA DEL NUNCA JAMAS!**

**NO ME OLVIDO DE MI HERMANA PEQUEÑA CATALINA JANE QUE ENTIENDE MIS LOCURAS ...GRACIAS TE AMO!**

**A MI MAMI QUE DESDE EL CIELO ME DICTA ESTAS HISTORIAS...GRACIAS**

**LEAN PORQUE ESTO SE TRATA DEL MUCHACHO MAS BELLO DEL UNIVERSO HARRY POTTER...CHARLIE WEASLEY ...Y LA NO MUY QUERIDA FLEUR...**

**DISCLAIMER : GRACIAS ...A TI TODO HARRY TE PERTENECE , GRACIAS POR ENCENDER LA LLAMA**

**A LA WARNER...GRACIAS POR LAS PELIS SON SUYAS ALIGUAL QUE LOS DERECHOS...JAJAJ**

**Domador de Dragones**

Charlie Weasley, se definía así mismo como un hombre práctico, sabía lo que gustaba de la vida y lo que no.

Sabía que le gustaba el quidditch, y los dragones, sabía que detestaba el formalismo y el acartonamiento, es por eso y a pesar de las protestas de su madre, que decidió dedicarse a cuidar dragones en la reserva de Rumania, buen lugar, una paga decente, un desafío único.

Eso era lo que mas le gustaba, encontrar el desafío perfecto, que lo obligara a sacar de su interior lo mejor que tenía para hacer frente a las bestias. Sus hermanos no dejaban de molestarlo con sus bromas acerca de sus elecciones, pero siempre terminaban admirados de lo que él podía contarles sobre estos animales mágicos e incomprendidos, categoría que sólo se la adjudicaban Hagrid y él mismo.

Así sentía y pensaba antes, ahora era otro tema. No sabía desde cuando había perdido el rumbo de las cosas, desde cuando había entrado al mar de las confusiones y angustias, del cual deseaba salir desesperadamente.

En realidad si lo sabía, el motivo era: francés, rubia, bellísima y era su cuñada Fleur Delacour.

La esposa de su hermano, la fruta prohibida, la bestia que había domado su corazón.

Siempre se preguntó que sentían los dragones al lanzarles los hechizos aturdidores, ahora lo sabía, no tenían control de su inmensa y peligrosa humanidad, no eran dueños de su inmenso poder de destrucción, su piel, gruesa y mágica, se convertía en el papel más débil y delicado sobre la faz de la tierra.

Dicen que las veelas despliegan sus encantos de una forma tan abrupta y sutil, que no existe hombre sobre la tierra que se resista a los mismos. El había resistido estoicamente, como una bestia que no se deja domar, pero no contó con que esta cazadora desplegaba otros métodos de encantar, más sutiles y feroces.

Sucedió un día, Bill le pidió ayuda para arreglar unas cosas en su casa, y él que estaba de vacaciones, aceptó, deseoso de salir de la madriguera donde Molly le acosaba con excesos de cuidados y recomendaciones. Desde lo de Fred estaba así, paranoica, todos la comprendían, solo que a veces como buena madre asfixiaba .

Debían arreglar una parte del techo de la casa, una fuerte tormenta había destrozado las tejas. Al llegar y después de reparar todo con un sencillo hechizo de varita, se dispusieron a prepararse para la cena, hecha por Fleur .Él había visto a su cuñada muchas veces, pero nunca la recordó más hermosa que así, embarazada, de su primera sobrina. Quizás estaba loco, pero podría haber jurado que relucía con un brillo extra alrededor de su persona, su perfume se hacia evidente a metros, como era evidente el amor que tenia Bill por ella.  
Fue la primera vez que se descubrió deseando tener algo de ese sentimiento que poseían ellos, ese amor, que era visible, palpable, tan evidente que dejaba en la boca de los demás el sabor amargo de no tener esa comunión de almas.

En su mente surgieron recuerdos de la primera vez que vio a Fleur. Ocurrió en Hogwarts, en el torneo de los tres magos. Días antes había arribado con la comitiva de cuidadores que traían los exóticos ejemplares a ser usados en la primera prueba.

Eran animales increíbles, la digna prueba de coraje, rapidez mental, y agilidad física de un campeón. Cuando fue el turno de madeimoselle Delacour, todos esperaban un terrible fracaso, pero con temple y elegancia hizo frente al dragón, recordó con una sonrisa que la bestia le quemo un poco el vestido, pero con el estilo que le era propio y sin inmutarse de sus labios rosados salió el hechizo que soluciono todo: AGUAMENTI.

Luego vino la reunión de familiares con los participantes antes de la prueba final, Bill le comentó que había conocido a una increíble mujer, rio al recordar al correcto y maduro hermano mayor hablando así de una fémina, y nunca tuvo idea a quien se refería. Luego llegaron los chismes de Ginny por lechuza, los cuales empezaron como tales, terminaron en firmes y decididas protestas.

Llegó el inesperado y cruel ataque de Greyback, entonces esa consentida como la llamaban a sus espaldas, tomó el control de la situación, demostrando que su amor por su hermano era puro, fuerte y estaba más allá de cualquier cuestionamiento.

Con autentica felicidad aceptó ser el padrino de la boda, era lo mejor que le podía pasar a la familia en su opinión. Había demasiada muerte y dolor en el aire para no desear que una suave brisa que huele a jazmines rodeara sus vidas unos instantes.

Su valor fue marcado en la ahora mítica batalla de Hogwarts, lucharon sin quererlo palmo a palmo, por sus vidas, por la de los amigos, por todo lo bueno y querido, que era amenazado con desaparecer y ser destruido.

La realidad que dejó tanta muerte, tanta sangre inocente derramada, tanto para olvidar. Tomó un receso para poder estar con sus padres y con George, lo necesitaba, su corazón pedía estar con sus otros dragones.

Empezó a recordar lo que calmó su angustia, su sentimiento de perdida, eran sonrisas de una dulce veela francesa. Tomaron la costumbre de hablar de cualquier tema efímero para evadir el dolor . La conoció y valoró más; afortunado Bill, que tenía una mujer con la capacidad de generar esperanzas, de propiciarlas y compartirlas .  
Al regresar a Rumania , al retomar la tarea de domar bestias, se dio cuenta que ya no pertenecía al grupo de hechiceros, él estaba con los dragones hechizados, estaba hechizado con el más grande y poderoso hechizo capaz de crear el hombre: EL AMOR.

Los cambios favorables empezaron a suceder, familia Weasley crecía y para todos la vida empezaba a tomar un nuevo matiz, con colores más alegres, con más risas, con más bodas, con más amor. No sabía como explicar que para él también, sólo que no estaba en la categoría de lo permitido, estaba en la categoría de sueño imposible.

De repente empezó a notar miradas contenidas, ráfagas azules que lo perseguían. Pensó que su imaginación le estaba jugando malas pasadas, no, él no estaba destinado a vagar por ese mar.

Una noche, Bill debió atender asuntos de urgencia con el banco, una maldición que exigía mas tiempo del normal, pidiéndole a su hermano que cuidara a su familia por él. Fleur no se encontraba bien desde hace unos días, a veces como buena Weasley la pequeña Victorie sacaba de quicio a su madre.

Al llegar a Shell Cottage, encontró a una Fleur cambiada, poco quedaba de ella, tal como la recordaba Charlie, de un verano a otro se encontró con un fantasma .Velando por ellos, a mitad de la noche desde la habitación principal escucho suaves murmullos, llamándolo.

Fleur deliraba en sueños, subió las escaleras rápidamente atraído por la dulce voz que lo llamaba con desesperación, entró acercándose a ella, que descansaba cual ángel, temblando ante cada vez que escuchaba su nombre en sus labios. Sonaba como un grito silencioso y desgarrador, pero a la vez lleno de delicadeza ,¿podría ser eso posible ?. Se acercó sigilosamente, como lo hacia con los dragones que hechizaba a diario, solo a observar, a conservar ese recuerdo, de ese cuerpo delgado y frágil, de esa piel tan transparente de los rubios cabellos, de ese rostro esculpido por ángeles.

Ella se despertó sobresaltada, sonrojándose, disculpándose por lo que hubiera despertado y llevado a su cuñado a su cuarto a esas horas, sin embargo, de repente sus labios se unieron, y sus cuerpos se fundieron en un cálido y desesperado abrazo. Las manos buscaron explorar un territorio no conocido para ambos, de sus bocas se escaparon gemidos, las respiraciones se entrecortaban uniéndose en el más exquisito placer experimentado por sus cuerpos, humanos y pecadores.

Charlie sucumbió por una noche al hechizo de la veela, entregó su voluntad y su corazón, y desde ese día no los tendría mas para sí... desde ese día seria una bestia aturdida por la culpa y el deseo. Había traicionado la confianza de su sangre.

Llegaron a un acuerdo tácito de no volver a hablar de lo sucedido, sólo que no podían explicar porque no podían dejar de tocarse, de comenzar una y otra vez a amarse con pasión incontenible.

El amanecer llegó avisando que el tiempo de gracia se terminaba, que el legitimo dueño llegaría pronto. Por ultima vez besó esos labios ajenos, tocó con pasión ese cuerpo que amaba y del que se despedía para siempre, porque esa era la única y última vez que se pertenecían.

Bill llegó al rato, cansado y furioso por los caprichos de los duendes, que lo habían obligado a estar lejos del hogar, lejos de su esposa y de su pequeña hija.

-¡Gracias hermano por cuidar a mi familia! Vuelve a casa, no quiero que mamá me castigue como en los viejos tiempos –bromeó alegre y despreocupado.

Apenas pudo sostener la mirada para contestar con un murmullo: - De nada, cuando quieras, no fue molestia.

Los días subsiguientes, trató de compartirlos con sus sobrinos que hacían las delicias de la familia entera. Se descubrió deseando tener eso, una continuación de sí mismo, alguien pequeño e indefenso que lo necesitara tanto, que reflejara parte de su esencia. Evitó estar cerca o hablar con ella, ese acuerdo al que habían llegado le era imposible de cumplir . Sentía que tenía una marca, como la de los mortífagos, solo que la suya lo exponía como un verdadero traidor a la sangre, dando un nuevo giro a ese termino.

Las vacaciones terminaban, debía retomar su rutina, y su bajo perfil estaba haciendo aguas. Su aspecto había cambiado, sumando a sus ojos una sombra de tristeza infinita, que no podía explicar, ni justificar ante los suyos . Si nuevas brisas soplaban en la madriguera, a el no lo tocaban.

Fue ella la que decidió tomar la palabra, expresando también la culpa y el dolor que tenía. Ese amor que sentía, que era robado e ilegitimo, despertaba sentimientos contradictorios y los shockeaba, era su secreto y era sólo de ellos. Tendrían el recuerdo de esa noche , en la que pudieron concretar su unión, pero el deber llamaba; los dos tenían compromisos, no podían destruir toda la alegría y felicidad que surgía en la familia, el egoísmo no podía triunfar.

Fue la última vez que la besó, la última vez que se permitió tocar sus finas manos, o sentir su sedoso cabello en su pecho.

Charlie retomó su trabajo en Rumania , donde se dedico a vivir entre sus dragones. Muchos comentaban que en la reserva era uno más, sentía como ellos... estaba solo, aturdido ,y hechizado, no le cabía otra definición .

Fleur tenia en claro que quería a Bill , amaba a sus hijos , y deseaba con el corazón que Charlie hubiera sido el que hubiera ganado su amor en aquel torneo. En las tardes solía estar sola y tararear una vieja canción francesa ,que la trasportaba a una noche de verano que siempre tendría en sus recuerdos:

_**Me han dicho que la vida no vale gran cosa.**_

_**Que pasan en un instante al igual**_

_**Que las rosas se marchitan**_

****_********__********__********__********__********__********__********__********__****_

_**Que no nos da nada y nos promete todo**_

****_****_

_**Entonces tomémonos de las manos y volvamos locos**__**  
**___

_**Pero alguien me ha dicho que……….**__**  
**___

_**Tú me amas aun**_

****_********__********__****_

****_**  
**_¿Será posible entonces?La respuesta a la canción que tarareaba Fleur, tenía un nombre, claro, fuerte, Dominique, la pequeña dragona, era todo lo que le quedaba de un destino errado, de un gran hombre que fue un gran amor : Charlie Weasley.

si gusto dejen review!! se agradece

para las que alguna vez leyeron al primera version ,volvi a subir cap reeditado............

besos

fiona

_**¿Será posible entonces?**__**…….. Tú me amas aun**__**Que alguien me ha dicho………que**__**Parece que la felicidad esta al alcance de la mano**__**  
**____**Me han dicho que el destino se burla de nosotros**__**  
**____**¿Será posible entonces?**__**Me amas aun………….**__**Hay alguien que me ha dicho que………..**__**…que me amas aun,**__**Sin embargo alguien me ha dicho………….que**__**Que de nuestras penas hace abrigos**__**Desliza, es un desconsiderado**__**Me dicen que el tiempo que se**_


End file.
